Felicity
by FelidaeFan1121
Summary: i decided to make this story to have a happy ending to Felidae my favorite movie email me for submissions for more fanfics enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is just a quick author note I'm making this story to offer a happier end to the character Felicity from Felidae as her death was just uncalled for and I think she deserved to live anyway i hope you enjoy email me your thoughts

after meeting pascal now known as claudandus Francis rushed to Felicity's home he looked down seeing a beaten and bloody Felicity. "Felicity!" Francis shouted as he jumped down from the skylight and ran over to her. Her chest moved slowly up and down and her eyes opened a bit and she spoke in a hushed weak tone. "Francis is that you?". Francis helped her up and walked her over to a chair and laid her down on it and he asked. "Whos the bastard that did this to you," Francis asked felicity with an anger in his voice. "I don't know he didn't speak he only hissed and growled" Felicity answered weakly. Francis helped Felicity tend to her wounds and asked her "do you have any broken bones?". "No just cuts and scratches" Felicity answered with more life in her voice. Francis cuddled up to Felicity "I'm happy you're alive" he said with a fearful purr. "I worried for your safety more than my own".

Francis had stayed the night at Felicity's house to make sure she was safe he decided to watch over her until the murders were solved after that he didn't know he didn't want to move again and be forced away from his friends and Felicity he dreaded that thought. Felicity was just waking up "Francis are you okay?" she asked whilst yawning. "Yeah I'm fine Felicity" he answered while looking around cautiously. "What time is it Francis?" she asked him whilst stretching. "About nine in the morning why?" he answered with a question. "I just want to know how long until breakfast it's about that time come one let's eat together" she got up and walked to her food bowl. Francis followed her to the food bowl and waited for her to finish eating before he ate. After they were done eating they sat on the windowsill for a while.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

Chapter two

The kiss

Francis watched over Felicity whilst she slept making sure she was safe. "Francis are you still awake. Come to sleep" she said with tiredness in her voice. "Yeah I'll come to bed in a minute but you should move up to the window with me so you're safe," he said cautiously. "I suppose that's possible" she yawned jumping up to the windowsill and waved him over as she was wanting to sit up and listen to the ambient noises with him. He jumped up and sat with her they could hear crickets and birds chirping away. "Its nice isn't it," Francis asked with a sincerity in his voice. "Yes it is you sound like you have something to get off of your chest," she said. "Yeah I do Felicity, since the moment I met you I felt a connection and I just want to be with you forever," he said quietly. "But you probably don't like me-" he said gloomily before being pulled into a kiss by Felicity "I love you too Francis!" she kissed him deeply. He kissed back and blushed a bit. "Let's sleep now it's late," he said with a yawn as he curled around felicity to keep her warm.

The next day Francis woke up to find the hum of Felicity's purring "shes so precious im never letting her go again even if it means leaving Gustav alone to fend for himself" he said to nobody. Her eyes slowly opened "Francis is it light out yet," she asked whilst yawning "yes my love," he said while blushing. "Maybe today we could go outside so I can feel the wind for the first time in well ever," she said while stretching. "Yeah that sounds like a wonderful idea"


	3. Chapter 3 the visit

Felicity

Chapter 3

The Visit

After that night they managed to get out of the house without Felicity getting hurt or maimed. "Francis I've been looking for you everywhere smartass where have you been?" Bluebeard said as he approached "Pascal wanted to talk to you". Francis replied "good I want to show him felicity is alive and well"."I would just be a bother getting there you should go without me" she said gloomily with her head down. He used his paw to pick her head back up "no you are coming with me I want him to take you off the dead list" he said. "okay " she said cheering up.

At Pascal's house, Francis and Bluebeard walked into the room shortly followed by Felicity. "Ah, Francis, Bluebeard, and… Felicity?!" he said with a shocked tone. Francis' brows furrowed "Pascal why do you sound so shocked?" he asked suspiciously. "Yea Pascal you don't sound too thrilled that Francis' little lady friend survived her ordeal with the killer," Bluebeard asked curiously. "Yes I'm alive and well Pascal," she said licking her paw almost with condescending in her voice." no no I just was surprised to see her I shall get to work on taking her off of the death list," he said trying to get them off his back. "You do that" Francis said.

While they were at the computer felicity laid in a chair and started to nod off into sleep. Francis noticed this and went over to cover her up so she could sleep as they had a lot of work to do and it would be a while until they could leave. "Alright so do we have any new victims," Francis asked. "Yes one a shorthair tabby named sissy shes not important the killer may come after you and Felicity again," he said while typing something on the computer. "I see" Francis replied with a sigh. "Then let him come I won't let him hurt Felicity," Francis said looking over to her "I love her too much to let that happen".


End file.
